


No indian giving

by Venezia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny on their wedding night. Pure fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	No indian giving

There were still plates and champagne flutes littering every surface of the house, decorations were still strewn throughout the rooms, and the tiki torches that had lit the aisle were still softly glowing.

There were no more cars in the driveway or street, no more people crowding the house, and the the sun was no longer above the horizon. The sky was midnight blue and sparkling, the light from the stars and the soft orange glow of the tiki torches illuminating the two men snuggled together in the hammock that was ever so gently swaying in the late night breeze. 

The 2 men lay in the hammock, each still dressed in their tuxedos, their jackets off, their sleeves rolled up and their shoes kicked off, laying slightly buried in the sand. The tall, dark haired one had his head laying against a pillow brought out from the house and a leg dangling over the side, while the shorter one with blonde hair was snuggled against the tall ones chest. The taller one had his arms wrapped securely around the other mans waist, while the other man had entwined their fingers, resting them gently against his stomach. The moonlight glittered off 2 silver wedding bands that clinked together as their grip on each others hands tightened. 

"I want it back" Danny said, his eyes closed and a contented smile on his face as the breeze ruffled his hair.

Steve opened one eye to peer down at his husband, "Want what back?"

"My heart" Danny replied, smiling when he felt the rumble from Steve's chest vibrate across his back. 

Steve chuckled and kissed the top of Danny's head, while shaking his own, "Nope. Can't have it back. It's mine, no Indian giving"

Danny grinned and dozed off, but not before mumbling one last thing, "Always was" 

Steve grinned, burying his face in the blonde hair that smelled like the beach and the ocean. Like home. Like love and life. Steve's new life as a lover, a stepfather and most importantly... a loving husband.


End file.
